


in every universe

by thepistolgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Is Accidentally Fancy, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Christmas, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage Proposal, PSA: fuck CC, Stuttering Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepistolgirl/pseuds/thepistolgirl
Summary: Alec Lightwood didn't mean to organise a Christmas party, the same way he didn't plan on proposing to the love of his life the way he did.





	in every universe

**Author's Note:**

> for 11ka, from your secret santa!  
> happy holidays!! :D

Whenever Alec had thought about proposing to Magnus in the past, it had always been structured, well thought out and beautifully scripted. He wouldn’t stutter, he would have the ring safely in his pocket, and he would get to see Magnus smile, an “of course Alexander” coming from him calmly, because Magnus would already know what was going to happen because he’s just so smart. It would be a beautiful, happy affair, and that was that.

So of course, like everything else in his life, it does not work out the way he had always planned. He didn’t even plan it at all.

“Hey you two!” A new voice called from the front door where Magnus had gone towards after the ring of the doorbell sounded. “Woah, this looks awesome.”

Alec stepped away from the tree where he was fiddling with some lights and poked his head around the corner. He watched as Clary and Izzy stepped into the loft with a sweep of Magnus’ hand, Izzy handing over a bottle of wine to him as she did, Clary turning to take in the atmosphere. Honestly, he couldn’t blame her, what with how beautiful the apartment was looking, thanks to Magnus. (He could live for eternity and never ever be able to create beauty the way Magnus did.) 

“Thank you very much my dear. Although, I can’t take all the credit; Alexander knows a surprisingly large amount of detail about the ‘holiday aesthetic’, as he so helpfully put it.”

“Okay, you can stop now.” Alec was quick to put some batteries down and step over to the trio that were all giving him equally amused smiles, although one had a hint of adoration that Alec couldn’t help returning. 

“So,” Izzy started as she took her jacket off. “We’re the first ones here?”

Alec took her and Clary’s coats to hang on the rack next to the door frame. “Well, you are like an hour early.” He teased. 

“It’s either this or fashionably late hermano, and we couldn’t do that to you two.” Alec watched as Izzy and Clary exchanged a grin that said more than he could ever understand, before he turned away from the trio to continue with the fairy lights. 

“Actually Magnus, I needed to talk to you.” He heard his sister say. He spared a glance backwards to see the two of them making their way towards the kitchen –thankfully with easy smiles on their faces- and a certain redhead approaching his area.

“You know, you’ve never been much of a party host before,” Clary spoke casually, before adding “normally that’s Magnus’ role.” 

“This” Alec motioned around the room, to the decorations and lights strung up around the loft “is not a party. It’s just, you know, a get together. Casual.”

Alec felt a twist of exasperated annoyance twist inside him as he watched Clary’s grin grow till her shining teeth were on show.

“Uh huh, sure. The décor, the drinks, the guests and the clothing,” Clary looked down at his shirt which sure, might not be something he would ever risk wearing on a mission, but he had worn fancier. “In the mundane word, this is one-hundred percent a party.”

“Well we’re not mundane and this isn’t a party.”

“Whatever you say Lightwood.”

“Shut it Fray.”

 

\- -

 

 

‘Okay, maybe this is more party-like than I’d planned.’

Alec cocked his jaw as he looked over the guests that filled the apartment. It wasn’t like there was an insane amount of people here, just family, friends and any friend’s friends that got invited as plus ones. Alec had never been so thankful for Magnus’ magic, who had quickly expanded the size of the rooms when he noticed the crowding start. 

“This is supposed to be fun you know, being with your loved ones during the holidays.”

Alec turned to his rights where Magnus had approached him, two champagne classes in his hands, one of which he handed over to Alec with a smile. With his now-free hand, he reached over to take one of Alec’s in his. “Are you feeling okay?”

Alec kept his gaze on Magnus’ eyes that were soft with concern and a hint of amusement, a wonderfully warm dark brown that Alec knew hid the most gorgeous pair of golden cat eyes in existence. 

“I’m fine. Just,” Alec sighed and turned back to the people before them. “Is this a party? Did I accidentally organise a party?”

When he heard no response, Alec turned back to his lover, only to see him ducking his head to try to hide his grin, broad shoulders shaking with laughter. 

“Hey!” Alec protested, but couldn’t stop himself from returning the joy. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You just seemed so offended at the prospect.”

Alec pursed his lips. “Not offended per say, just startled, I guess.”

“Oh yeah, imagine that; Alexander Lightwood: Party Planner.”

Alec groaned loudly and moved to step away from Magnus, but a stunningly manicured hand held him in place. 

“I’m joking!” Magnus moved his hands to cup Alec’s face. “You’ve done an amazing job though; I’m very proud.” He meant to punctuate his statement with a peck, but Alec chased Magnus lips as he moved away, sliding his hands from Magnus’ waist to the small of his back, sighing as he sunk into their kiss.

“Ya know, if you guys wanted some time alone you could always sneak away.” Alec and Magnus broke apart, the former shaking his head as he wondered why he had even bothered inviting the fledgling over. “Raph and I can cover for you, we’ve gotten pretty good at playing host.”

Alec stared down at the grinning, wobbling vampire, jaw clenched in the annoyance he always somehow managed to evoke in the Shadowhunter. 

“That won’t be necessary Shirley; we invited you all,” Alec turned to see Magnus smiling warmly at one of his Downworlder children as he spoke. “Though, speaking of the boy, where is Raphael?”

“Uh,” Worringly, a look of panic flashed across Simon’s face, “I left him- talking to Maia, oh G-” 

Even Alec couldn’t hold back a chuckle at the way Simon spun on his heel to find his way back to the bar. Part of Alec wondered if he should go with him, since he definitely didn’t seem sober and could easily find his way into somewhere he shouldn’t be, but he put a stop to his thoughts when he remembered that the Clan leader would find Simon if he ended up in that much danger. 

“… -t’s enough to give a sane person whiplash.” He heard a murmur to his right, and turned to see Magnus watching over the crowd; a mix of Downworlders and Nephilim conversing happily, music sounding from one corner of laughter while Luke continued to encourage everyone to destroy their livers in another. 

“What is?”

Alec wondered if he was never meant to hear such thoughts when Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise at the question. He opened his mouth to take it back but stopped when Magnus smiled again –by the angel, he loved that smile- and took his hand in his own. Alec squeezed back, feeling the soothing cool of Magnus’ rings immediately start warming at the pressure. 

“Just, all of this.” Magnus gestured to the crowd of people having fun before their very eyes. “The was a time, many years ago, where I swore Shadowhunters and Downworlders would never even be able to be civil; there was no way they could be companions or friends or even lovers.”

Alec traced his gaze over Magnus’ gorgeous profile, heart clenched at the rush of emotions he could feel swelling inside his chest.

“I know it’s not perfect and there’s still a lack of balance within the shadow world but watching my friends and family of every bloodline interacting this way, it’s almost enough to bring me to tears.” Magnus laughed with a hint of self-depreciation. “And right now, this is all thanks to you.”

Oh. 

Alec’s throat went dry as he looked to the side and, consequentially, over to their guests. “No, I-… I mean, thank you, but this really wasn’t-”

“Alexander.” He turned back to his partner at the call of his name, spoken softly just for him. “I’m proud of you.” 

Alec felt his jaw drop slightly, his champagne glass tilted down too far to stop a river on golden liquid from hitting the floor. Logically, Alec knew he should stop his staring, put his glass down to prevent more spillage and go to find something to wipe it up with, but his mind, like his glass, was almost empty. 

Magnus let out a startled, choked sound that turned into light tittering when he noticed what happened, a flick of his hand leaving no evidence of the incident behind. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you so-“

“Marry me.”

It didn’t really come out as a question, and Alec really didn’t want it to be seen as an order or demand, but he’d shocked himself with the words as much as he had anyone else.

Or rather, everyone else.

The sudden silence was like a shock down his spine, music muted and glasses no longer clinking together. Alec braved a quick scan of the room (thankfully, only seeing awed and very surprised faces staring back) and wished he’d remembered that almost everyone at this damn party had some sort of advanced hearing ability. Or he at least had a brain-to-mouth filter when it came to Magnus Bane.

Speaking of the High Warlock, Alec almost had a heart attack when he turned back to him and saw shock, apprehension and, oh no, fear in his breath-taking eyes.

Alec opened his mouth and let whatever panicked words fall out. “W-why are you… Are you, okay? I-I don’t, I can’t-”

Magnus held a finger up, and spoke in a worryingly calm voice. “Why don’t we talk in another room. Alone.”

Alec nodded his head, although it felt more like a shake really, as Magnus turned, took his hand, and began pulling him towards their bedroom. As they left the main area, Alec could hear Simon calling out to everyone there for attention. ‘Guess he got that wish’ he thought dryly.

When they had entered their room, Alec watched as Magnus shut the door that glowed faintly blue, before all outside noises disappeared completely, granting them all the privacy they may need. 

For a few frozen moments, Alec and Magnus could only stare at each other from barely five feet apart.

“From what I understand” Magnus started “Marriage is not something people –couples- decide upon spontaneously.” 

Alec watched as Magnus started twisting his fingers together. “No, I guess they don’t.” 

Magnus nodded with a sigh. “Yes, well then. I suppose we can return to the party and-“

“But that wasn’t spontaneous.”

Magnus picked his head up, tilting it to the side as he looked to Alec for clarification.

“Magnus, I-” Alec stopped, stepped closer, swallowed past the rock in his throat, and picked up both of Magnus’ hands. “I’m not going to lie and say that I planned for this to happen, that I planned to propose to you here, right now, in front of almost everyone we know after I spill drinks all over the floor but.” Alec kept his gaze on where he was fiddling with Magnus’ fingers, and couldn’t help thinking about the elegantly simple ring he stopped to look at in the window of a jewellers on 47th street, every time he was able to make a detour after a mission. It would look perfect next to the emerald on his pinkie, near the signet on his pointer finger. Subtle but perfect.

“Alexander…”

Alec shifted his body weight until he could smoothly get down on to one knee, still holding Magnus’ left hand in both of his and really wishing he had taken the chance to buy that ring in advance. 

“I know that, that things between us-. Uh, well, I mean. We’ve talked about the – the circumstances between us before, with your… immortality and my, uh, mortality-” by the angel, this wasn’t like any of his fantasies “- and our positions within the shadow world, you know, High Warlock and Head of the Institute, but I just- I.” Alec stopped himself when he noticed how little sense he was making, how ridiculous he probably looked with such harsh trembling making him shake like a leaf in a winter’s wind. 

“Alexander, look at me.”

Alec’s head snapped up to stare into Magnus’ eyes that were wet and shining with tears. His bottom already looked bitten raw and Alec ached to kiss it better. 

“Breathe deeply, and ask away.”

A flair of hope lighting him warmly from the inside, Alec followed Magnus’ advice and collected himself before continuing. 

“I love you Magnus.” Alec licked his lip, giving himself a second to think as he stared at Magnus’ rings. “I love you so much that sometimes I think about myself in another universe; some horrible, misaligned world where I never got the chance to meet you and be with you and fall in love with you. But then I realise that no matter how many other universes are out there, there isn’t a single one where I don’t belong to you, and you don’t belong to me. Because that’s us, Magnus and Alexander, and while I know that I can live a few days away from you for ridiculous clients or pretentious missions, I am so incredibly honoured that I can come home to you each and every time.” Alec sighed and tightened his hold on Magnus’ hand. 

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood, so that we can spend the rest of our lives together, however long that may be?”

When the only response Alec heard was sniffling, he tilted his head up to see Magnus with tears escaping down his cheeks. He wasn’t sobbing, but it was remarkably and worryingly close.

“Magnus…? Are you o-”

“Yes.”

“Oh, good. So will-”

Alec halted his words when Magnus moved closer and kneeled down with him so they were the same height. Magnus shifted his hands so that he could link his fingers with Alec’s before speaking.

“It would be my honour, Alexander.”

Alec’s stomach tightened, breathing becoming heavier as he felt his eyes start to sting.

“You-, really?” 

Magnus blinked at him, astonished. “Yes, of course!”

“Oh my-, by the-!” Alec cut himself off by pulling Magnus into a sudden hug, gripping him tightly and burying his face in the shoulder of Magnus’ luxurious velvet blazer. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t consider himself a very emotional man, but nothing was ordinary around Magnus. He could feel Magnus’ body shaking slightly with laughter, and couldn’t stop himself from joining in, overjoyed and amazed that he got to spend the rest of his life with this man by his side, as his husband.

If only he could talk to his younger self.

They ended up spending longer than probably necessary kneeling on the floor, the only cushioning for their knees being one of Magnus’ beautiful antique rugs. Although they wouldn’t have done any real damage by staying there for much longer, they were soon standing. They stayed wrapped around each other, exchanging soft, slow kisses and speaking about what they wanted to do now, and in a year’s time, ten or a hundred or a thousand years down the line. It wasn’t a new conversation, but it was a happy one that felt much more concrete than ever. 

They end up leaving their bedroom a few minutes after that, eyes still shining and cheeks still flush. The silent stares they are met with are enough of a question for Magnus to smile against Alec’s shoulder, who sighs and nods with a smile that turns into a grin when friends and family jump up for congratulatory hugs. No one bothers with dramatic shovel talks because they’re all well aware of how both men can take care of themselves, and know how they would never do such a thing to make such a conversation necessary. Instead, more champagne bottles are popped, and what was once a friendly Christmas get together is a rambunctious, golden engagement party, decorated with various holiday ornaments. 

 

\- -

 

Hours later, when the sun is starting to rise and the last of the guests have cleared out, Magnus has Alec pressed against a wall, bodies almost touching in the amber light of dawn that streams in from a nearby window. 

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” Alec whispered, desperate not to break the soft, serene atmosphere. 

“Mm-hmm,” Magnus hummed in agreement, leaning in to kiss him quickly. “Worth all the effort in the universe.”

Alec grinned at the words Magnus spoke and nodded. “In every universe.”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
